Untold
by Sends
Summary: Tidak selamanya cinta dapat kau katakan dan sampaikan. Sebuah fanfiksi yang membiarkan pembaca ikut berimajinasi.


Untold

Hunter X Hunter copyrights by © Yoshihiro Togashi

Summary : Tidak selamanya cinta dapat kau katakan dan sampaikan. Sebuah fanfiksi yang membiarkan pembaca ikut berimajinasi.

A/n : Hai, saya kembali datang dengan membuat fic berjenis wow(?) lainnya. Jadi di fic ini akan saya buat dengan sudut pandang seorang pemuda yang entah siapa. Saya membiarkan pembaca yang menentukan sendiri tokohnya dan membayangkan bagaimana dan apa perasaan dari tokoh itu sebenarnya. Sebagai tambahan informasi, mungkin lagu Adera yang berjudul Melewatkanmu akan membantu.

_**Jadi, menurut kalian, siapa tokoh yang paling tepat di fic ini?**_

-OoO—

Hujan turun membasahi kota sore ini. Mengguyur kota dengan air... Menyisakan aku dan semua kegundahanku... Duduk di ruanganku sendirian di temani dengan secangkir teh hangat untuk di minum. Menghibur diri dengan apa pun yang bisa menghibur hatiku yang kalut.

Perasaan sepi memenuhi sanubariku. Berbagai usaha telah aku lakukan untuk menghibur diri... dan membantuku mengalihkannya dari benakku... Namun ternyata sulit sekali merelakannya pergi dari hatiku...

Terkadang aku ingin kembali ke masa kanak-kanakku. Itu adalah masa terindah dalam hidupku di mana aku tidak harus bingung dengan apa yang harus aku kenakan, tidak harus terbeban oleh banyaknya tekanan hidup yang menderaku habis-habisan, bahkan aku tidak perlu di remukkan oleh perasaan yang disebut sebagai cinta...

Di masa itu aku belum mengerti apa pun... Dan saat itu aku tidak ingin tahu apa itu cinta... Tapi semua sudah berbeda ketika aku dewasa. Aku mulai mengenal cinta dan perasaan yang sebelumnya asing bagiku. Meski pun begitu, aku masih bertanya-tanya dalam hatiku, apakah cinta yang aku pahami sekarang adalah cinta yang sebenarnya? Ataukah, cinta yang saat ini aku rasakan hanyalah cinta semu yang tidak kekal adanya...

Mungkin aku bodoh, tapi aku yakin akan kebenaran perasaan ini... Dan kebenaran itu akan terungkap setelah mata hatimu sendiri terbuka dan terarah pada kebenaran itu. Mengenai perasaan? Terkadang itu masih membuatku kebingungan.

Akar dari segalanya sesungguhnya bukan karena perasaanku, meski sebenarnya semuanya seperti rantai yang saling terikat satu sam lain. Semuanya bermula saat aku menyadari bahwa cinta itu sangat sulit. Sesulit mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami. Bahkan mungkin sesulit menerka pemikiran orang lain.

Mungkin saja aku sudah mengenali gadis itu sejak lama, bahkan sebelum perasaan meresahkan ini timbul di lubuk hatiku yang terdalam. Tetapi sepertinya waktu bermain dengan perasaanku. Kian hari perasaan itu bertumbuh semakin besar. Berakar kuat dan kian berbuah di hatiku. Aku ingin sekali mencabut akar itu, menghancurkannya bahkan mungkin aku ingin membakarnya habis. Tapi aku tidak punya kemampuan untuk itu...

Katakanlah aku memiliki kemampuan untuk melenyapkan perasaanku. Bilapun aku memiliki kemampuan untuk itu, aku sendiri tidak akan melenyapkannya. Aku tidak akan rela...

Aku tidak ingin menyatakan cinta ini kepadanya. Jangan tanyakan kepadaku kenapa karena terkadang aku juga tidak mengerti. Mungkin karena aku menyadari perbedaan yang ada pada diri kami masing-masing? Ataukah karena aku ingin dia hidup lebih baik tanpa perlu terikat denganku? Aku sangat tidak mengerti... Satu hal yang pasti, aku ingin tetap menyimpan cinta ini sendiri...

-OoO—

Suatu hari aku melepaskan penatku dengan berjalan-jalan di tempat yang paling berkesan untukku. Awalnya aku pikir aku bisa melupakan gadis itu sejenak dan menenangkan diriku. Tapi aku salah... Sangat salah...

Di tempat penuh kenangan ini aku melihat gadis itu dengan seorang pemuda lain. Aku diam membisu... Sebagian diriku tersadar di tengah hancurnya aku... Tempat ini jadi sangat berkesan karena gadis itu...

Dengan perasaan hancur aku pulang. Dadaku terasa sesak. Terasa hampa dan berbagai macam perasaan lain yang tidak mungkin bisa aku ungkapkan. Rasanya ada lubang tak berdasar yang tercipta saat aku mengetahui bahwa sudah ada orang lain yang mengisi relung hati gadis itu.

Aku terlambat... Terlambat... Terlambat... Kukatakan seperti itu berkali-kali pada diriku. Sebuah bisikan membuyarkan pemikiranku. Bukankah aku sendiri yang tidak ingin menyatakan perasaanku ini? Itu artinya aku tidak terlambat... Sama sekali tidak...

-OoO—

Aku tahu ini cukup menyebalkan dan cukup bodoh. Kini aku berada di kafe yang sama dengan gadis itu... Begitu juga dengan pemuda yang selalu setia mendampinginya.

Aku duduk di meja yang jauh dari mereka dengan penyamaranku yang sempurna. Aku tidak tahu untuk apa dan mengapa aku ingin melakukan ini semua. Tindakan implusif mungkin? Ataukah aku hanya ingin berdamai dengan paradoks-paradoks di dalam diriku?

Aku tidak peduli lagi...

Dan kegiatan tidak terpuji ini acap kali aku ulangi hanya untuk melihat gadis itu tersenyum bahagia meskipun hatiku selalu terluka bila mengingat gadis itu tersenyum karena pemuda itu. Bukan aku...

Gadis itu bertemu denganku secara tidak sengaja di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Ia menyapaku ramah dan sambil tersenyum ia juga menanyakan kabarku. Ia bertanya juga mengenai diriku yang tampak aneh dan ia juga berceloteh tentang diriku yang kini menjadi anak rumahan. Aku membalasnya dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahku. Ia berpamitan kepadaku. Katanya ia sedang terburu-buru. Kulambaikan tanganku membalas lambaian tangannya. Sebelum benar-benar menghilang di keramaian orang, ia kembali berbalik dan mengingatkanku agar tidak mengurung diri lagi di dalam rumah.

Tindakannya itu menyadarkanku bahwa ia tidak membenciku dan aku juga tidak membencinya. Perlahan-lahan aku mengikuti gadis itu namun terhenti saat aku melihat seorang pemuda memanggilnya. Gadis itu tersenyum dengan sangat tulus kepada pemuda itu... Kembali aku tersadar bahwa senyum itu masih senyuman yang sama yang ia berikan kepadaku, dan kepada semua orang.

Kaki dan lidahku terasa kelu sesaat setelah mataku melihat kedua orang itu menoleh dan tersenyum kepadaku. Aku tampak seperti orang bodoh saja... Mereka menghampiriku dan berbincang-bincang sesaat denganku, lalu aku kembali tersadar bahwa yang kurasakan kini adalah sebuah perasaan yang lain. Rasanya melegakan sekali...

Kami berpamitan lalu aku pulang kembali ke rumahku. Aku langsung menghempaskan tubuhku ke sofa dan membiarkan perasaan iriku menguap pergi. Aku sadar sekarang... Bahkan dengan melihat senyumnya saja aku sudah merasa sangat bahagia. Aku sadar gadis itu sudah sangat bahagia dengan orang yang ia pilih. Hal lain yang aku sadari adalah cinta itu tidak harus saling memiliki.

Kesimpulan yang aku tarik hari ini mungkin tidak disetujui oleh semua orang dan idak bisa dilakukan oleh semua orang. Pertama, _cinta yang sesungguhnya itu adalah ketika kau bisa melihat orang yang kau cintai bahagia, meskipun dia bukan milikmu._ Kedua, _ada cinta yang tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah tersampaikan_...

_Dan kupikir, cinta seperti ini adalah cinta yang sangat luar biasa..._

-OoO—

_THE END_

-OoO—

A/n: Terima kasih telah bersedia membaca fic ini. Terkesan terlalu melankolis mungkin? Berikan pendapat Anda melalui review. Bila Anda memiliki ide tentang siapa tokoh yang bercerita di fic ini, silahkan berikan ide Anda melalui review. Mungkin ada belum sadar di mana letak 'pembaca berimajinasi', menurut saya *plak* letak pembaca berimajinasi adalah pada tokoh, dan beberapa latar yang memang sengaja tidak saya deskripsikan. Apakah ada yang menemukan sisi lainnya? Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, silahkan tinggalkan review Anda.

_**Karena semua pasti memiliki imajinasi dan kreatifitasnya yang unik dan berbeda dari yang lainnya.**_


End file.
